


Winds of change

by EthanolMusket



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolMusket/pseuds/EthanolMusket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been almost three years since the High King of the Seven Seas has visited his little friend, the Magi of the humble, northeastern village, but now the winds of change and destiny will bring them close or  drift them away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The caged eagle and the free raven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries, this is the continuation to the oneshot 'Turning the tables'

The sun was high up and it was a beautiful day in the small country of Sindria in the south, the country of dreams, many would call it, and everyone living there would agree as well. But there was someone sighing deeply and looking at the picturesque scenery through a wide, window. His eyes travelled down to the pile of files he had yet to read and review, the feathery pen in his hand was making him sick, maybe he should get a new one. Trapped inside his duty cage, the king of such an amazing country had lived during the last two weeks. Ironic, he was the king, he should be enjoying his country to the fullest, but the fun part never lasted long, anyways. He sighed deeply, rolling the feather through his fingers in thought. 

Among the things he liked to think and get distracted on, there was the pending visit to the Erio village. Unfortunately, it was very far away and now that his country was growing, he couldn’t afford to make such visits frequently, it was a long travel all the way up to the northeast. But he wanted to finish with his responsibilities before his little friend’s birthday. A smile formed on the king’s face, Judal was going to turn 17 soon, and the last time he had seen him was two years ago, which was quite a long time. Even if the visits weren’t frequent, he made sure to write as often as possible to the young magi, since the child was always happy to hear from him and his travels. Sinbad also enjoyed reading how good Judal was doing with magic, thanks to the books he had given him the last time he was there, a present from Yamuraiha, she was fascinated with the idea of teaching another water magician and most of all, a magi. However it had been over a month since he had written a letter, but he had a better idea in mind, he wanted to visit him in his birthday, bring him a gift, see how his village had developed. He still wanted him to become his magi, and deep inside him he was certain the child would, but he didn’t want to push it either, Judal was happy and that was what really mattered. As he rested his head on his palm, the door to the office opened softly.

“Sin, you’ve been quiet today, how’s work?” his first general , Jafar, bowed slightly and smiled at him, it was obvious his friend was worried about him and probably knew he was off thinking on everything except his duties.

“As boring as ever, I think I need a vacation” Sinbad sighed as he leaned back on his chair. “And I know the perfect place for it”

Jafar sighed softly. “You want to go all the way to Erio, don’t you? You haven’t gone there in a while” he walked and placed a pile of documents on the desk. “It’s such a long trip...and there are a lot of pending things, Sin...maybe you should wait a bit...”

“I understand, but I haven’t seen him in almost three years, and his birthday is coming up soon...he’s always been such a kind boy, and he’s entering manhood, so he could use a nice gift, Yamuraiha recommended making him a good wand or staff, since he uses an old, peach tree branch he found when he was a small child, he could use something better, I’m sure of it” 

“You seem really fixated on him; you must really want him as your magi” 

Sinbad hummed softly and looked through his window, even though he really wanted Judal to become his magi, lately he hadn’t really thought about that, probably he hadn’t even mentioned it in the last letters they had exchanged, which stroke him as odd now that he elaborated on it.

“Funny, I haven’t mentioned that in a while, I guess he’s become a dear friend, after all. He’s always eager to hear my stories, especially about the dungeons I’ve conquered”  
Jafar smiled softly as he placed his hand on Sinbad’s shoulder. “Look, just take care of this last bunch and I’ll take care of the rest so you can go visit him, all right?”

Sinbad stared at the bunch of paperwork dreadfully “That’ll take me at least two weeks”

“It’s not that bad Sin”

The king sighed deeply. “You are right, thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without you”

“Probably run a poorly administrated country”

“That’s for sure” Sinbad chuckled. “Well then, I’ll get working on these now then”

Jafar smiled, nodded and left the king alone once again to his endeavors. Sinbad stared at the paperwork, he was looking forward to his vacations, Judal wasn’t happy Sinbad hadn’t visited him in such a long while, but he couldn’t help it, not when the Parthevia Kingdom had recently acted hostile around Sindria. Seemed they couldn’t forget Sinbad had conquered the first dungeon that time, and they still felt they were the ones supposed to own Baal, still, the king wasn’t as naïve to just attack Sindria, after all, Sinbad had conquered seven dungeons… 

He wondered what Judal would think of the new djinn equip he acquired, he’d probably be excited, that made the king smile and hurry with his chores.  
After a couple of hours, Sinbad stretched and yawned, deciding taking a break would be in his best interest, sliding the chair and walking almost heavily out the wide door. As much as he wanted wine and a moment of peace, his mind lingered on the so called gift for the magi, so he decided to visit Yamuraiha, after all, she had proposed the idea of the wand. 

“Yamuraiha, can I come in?” he knocked on her door as he heard some fumbling on the other side and the door opened quickly.

“My king! You just came right on time!” the young sorceress smiled brightly at him, the spark on her eyes meant she had been working on something and was eager to show it to him. 

“I’ve been working on little Judal’s gift, couldn’t wait for you to supervise because, well, you have been busy my king…” she walked to one of her research desks and took a small, silver wand with a red ruby on the top, the design was simple yet elegant, Sinbad smiled widely.

“I am sure he’ll love this, better than that branch he’s been using” he grinned. 

“I hope he does! A wand is better for him now, maybe when he comes here and I show him more magic he could use a staff like me, I really want to meet him in person, we’ve just exchanged letters so far”

“You two will meet soon, well I have to go back to my cage, but I’ll go visit him soon so, I’m sure he’ll love your present”

“All right, I’ll finish the last details, good luck, my king”

Sinbad returned to his chambers, sitting down and working on those documents again, thinking on the reaction Judal would have when he saw his gift, and wondering if the child had grown anything in these last years. 

Very far away from there, said magi was working on the fields, his village had flourished nicely, it was bigger, the crops were the best, and everyone adored him. Judal casted some water magic to water the peach trees lastly, sighing softly and placing his hands triumphantly on his hips. Another day well spent, he yawned and lied down on a soft, grass patch near the fields, staring at the clouds. He loved to find figures in the clouds, since the stupid king had taught him how to, his mind always wandered to Sinbad, it had been a while since they last talked, and he missed him, but eventually, a king would be very busy to keep in touch with a simple village boy, wouldn’t he?  
Judal pouted and frowned slightly. “Stupid King, you promised you would always visit me” he sighed deeply. He was not a child anymore, he should be the one going to visit Sinbad next, that would surprise him, and he’d finally be able to take a look at the country of dreams.

He was happy with his life, but his heart had started to long to go outside and see the world, to see all those wonderful places and live adventures like Sinbad did, to fly away. Even If he knew his place was at the village with his loved ones, he couldn’t help himself. 

“Heh...maybe I am just being weird...after all, I belong here, with my people...” Judal muttered to himself, smiling sadly to no one in particular, but his thoughts were interrupted by a distant sound of carriages and horses. 

“Huh?” he jumped up from his place, the rukh was buzzing, there was something strange going on in the rice fields. 

“Sinbad?...no…this doesn’t feel like him...” still, Judal hurried to that place, worry growing in his heart with each step he took.


	2. The magician and the bandits

The magi ran as fast as he could, following the rukh that was buzzing uneasy all around, he had a bad feeling for some reason, his cheeks flushing pink with the effort and his feet barely making any sound as he stepped on the grass. He ran until he arrived up the hill that was near the entrance of his village in the rice fields. A group of at least fifteen men came into view, two of them had hopped off their horse and walked towards a small girl who lived two houses next to his, her brown eyes widened with fear as one of them reached for her arm and tugged her forcefully, the girl shrieked and fell to the ground, crying loudly.

“You are making a racket!” one of the assaulters growled “If you keep it, I’ll kill you right here!”

“Hold it!” Judal stepped in front of the man, who towered at least three heads before the young magi. Nonetheless, he stood straight, eyes fixed on the man in front of him.

 

 “What do you think you are doing? Release her!” the boy demanded with such confidence and authority that the men stared at him for two seconds before laughing soundly.

“Would you look at this runt? Either you are too brave or too stupid, what is an insignificant little villager like you going to do?” he smirked with malice.

“I will teach you a lesson if you don’t release that girl” Judal held his stance, eyes narrowing at the man who scoffed and leaned slightly over him trying to intimidate him.

“I’ve decided you are too stupid, boy, and I will have fun beating you for trying to defy us!”

“Just don’t ruin his face, I think we can sell this one for a good amount of money” the second offender grinned widely, eyeing Judal and walking towards him. “His eyes are quite a sight, never seen red eyes before”

“I’ll just tenderize him a bit” the man cracked his knuckles. “All right hero, try punching me!”

Judal pulled a small, wooden wand from his sleeve and aimed it at the man, before he could utter a word, a strong wind gust that seemed to come out of nowhere pushed the assaulter up to the sky, falling a good 20 meters away from the group. The girl took advantage of the distraction and ran away to the village to ask for help.

“W-what was that!?” another man uttered. “Was it that guy?!”

“No way, he is tiny and puny!”

“Leave now and never come back” Judal’s voice was blunt, his gaze unwavering, hoping these men weren’t too thick headed and retire without more confrontation. But it wasn’t like that, as the other man rushed towards the magi, his face red in anger. Judal sighed and whispered some orders to the rukh nearby, summoning a water barrier between him and the bandit, who found himself trapped in a dense bubble of water, immediately struggling to get out in vain. It wasn’t in Judal’s nature to be violent, but this worked to his advantage, and after a while, the water barrier was dispelled, splashing to the ground along with the man, who coughed and grasped for air desperately.

The larger group of bandits seemed genuinely scared and decided to retreat without their leader, who was still on the ground panting heavily. His blue eyes looked up to find crimson eyes, and he felt fear deep inside him, crawling backwards.

“Y-you’re a monster!” he shrieked “Stay away!”

“Leave” Judal whispered dangerously, as the bandit managed to get on his feet and run away as fast as he could, without looking back. Finally, there was a comforting silence and the breeze that swayed his hair gently was the only witness to see him fall on his knees. His heart was racing and he could feel his hands cold as ice. He had been really scared, it was the first time something like this happened in his peaceful village. He wasn’t used to such type of conflict, but he had to be strong, for his people, for their safety.

“Judal!” he heard someone scream behind him, he turned to find the comforting yet worried face of his father who knelt down and grabbed his shoulders. “Are you all right?!”

Other men from the village followed him closely, wielding some of their farming tools as weapons, looking around trying to find if any offender was nearby.

“Is your boy ok, Omar!? Where are those bandits?!” one of them asked, looking around.

“They’re gone...I scared them away” the youth continued, taking his father’s hand as he helped him up. “It’s all right, I was a bit shocked, that’s it, but I’m unharmed”

Omar hugged Judal tightly. “I am so proud of you, you are so young but you’ve grown into a wise man”

“Yes! Judal you are a blessing to the village!” another villager added happily.

“We should celebrate tonight!” a third man added, ruffling Judal’s hair. “You have become a man, huh?!” he laughed loudly as Judal fixed his hair quickly after.

“Thank you...but this worries me...what if they return?” the red eyed boy added, deeply in thought.

“Nonsense! If you used your powers you probably scared them off forever!” the cheery man continued. “I must insist!”

“Thank you, Loum…but there’s something I’d rather do tonight, let’s go back to the village…I need to keep studying so I can protect our village” Judal smiled as they all began their walk back to the village.

Loum allowed Judal to walk a good 10 steps in front of him as he grabbed Omar’s shoulder to slow him down a bit.

“Your son is something else; he is such a good lad, y’know?”

“I am very proud of him” Judal’s father smiled. “He is so special...I really hate keeping him here..."

“What are you saying?” Loum looked confused.

“It seems to me he has a role far more important than being just a farmer...I think it’s time he goes to meet the world outside, this is our place, but he is young and has a lot to explore, and he seems the happiest when he is reading those books King Sinbad sends him”

“I don’t like that Sinbad…he seems suspicious, don’t you think?” Loum frowned slightly. “Filling the boy’s head with crazy and dangerous dreams, I think Judal is already a man and would make a great family...you know, my daughter Shayl would be a great wife to him” he winked at Omar and patted his back. “Think about it!”

“Well...that’s for the boy to decide” Omar smiled.

\---

“It’s such a long journey, are you certain of this, Sin?” Jafar asked as the king packed his things hastily, visibly excited.

“Well, his birthday is close, and I want to be there by that time” Sinbad flashed a toothy grin. “I’m sure he’ll love his present, and maybe he can visit Sindria, I think is about time he took some vacations from the fields” the king had managed to finish most of his work in the two weeks they had agreed, and he didn’t plan to wait another minute.

Jafar sighed. “It’s a long journey in boat, normally I’d never suggest this, but it would be wise to take one of the magic carpets from the treasure room, instead of a month, it’ll take a week”

Sinbad blinked in awe. “You always insist those are for emergencies and always seem so against me using the magic tools”

“Well, a month is a month and you still need to tend to your kingdom, so the quicker, the better” his friend added.

“You’re right! I’ll go get that carpet, that way I can go alone and need to carry fewer bags!”

“Alone? Are you sure about that?”

“I’ll be fine, you know me! I can take care of myself”

“I kind of doubt that…” Jafar sighed in defeat. “Don’t take too long, all right?”

“No problem, besides, I have my metal vessels with me, no one stands a chance!” the golden eyed man added triumphantly, striking a victory pose. His vizier stared at him expressionless and shook his head slowly.

“Just don’t take that long, if you manage to bring the kid let me know in advance to make the proper preparations for his visit”

\---

 

Not far from the Erio village, was a deep, hidden cave which the bandits from the other day used as a hideout. They were waiting for their boss to arrive, to tell her the news and how their slave hunting had failed thanks to the monster child. One of them ran into the coven, announcing the arrival of their leader.

A woman of average size, short orange hair with medium bangs framing her face and green eyes arrived quickly, followed by a big group of marauders, wielding swords and axes. She wore a grim expression, her face contorted in disdain as she kicked the bandit that was reporting the bad news to her.

“And you call yourself warriors?!” she scorned, spitting at the man on the ground. “Worthless! Couldn’t submit a little village of farmers, huh?! Did they attack you with rotten fruits and vegetables? Ye all are worth nothing!”

“I-it wasn’t the farmers, m’lady! There was a monster boy with weird powers!”

“Yes! He controlled the wind and water! How could we fight against such a thing! A cursed child! Or an evil djinn roaming the lands, he is!” another man added, clearly altered.

Myra growled lowly and punched the newcomer to the conversation in the face, sending him to the ground.

“Imbecile! That kid probably was a magician! A magician in such a dumpster! You know we could make a lot of money selling the little runt as a slave?!” she grinned from ear to ear, the slave market was a great business those days and a magician wasn’t common at all, she knew lots of kingdoms that would be willing to pay handsomely for one.

“All right buckos, we’re getting that magician!”

“B-but he is too powerful...it’s impossible m’lady!”

“Shut the fuck up, you forgot who you work with? I’m not called Razor Myra for nothing! Now it’s time to put your brainless heads to work, I’ve got a plan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Inspiration took a while, and I was not sure where I wanted the story to go, I'm still shaping it. I hope this chapter is not too rushed. Thanks for your time in reading it!


End file.
